Nunchi
by JoliesMe
Summary: Or the Nine times that Percy managed read their minds and act accordingly, and the one time he needed the same support. Contains fluff. Not in particular order, (contains): Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Jason. Still contemplating about Calypso.
1. Hazel

**Nunchi**

 _ **Portuguese; the ability to gauge mood of others, read the atmosphere, and react appropriately.**_

 _ **A Percy Jackson Story**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan**_ _ **'**_ _ **s. Not mine.**_

 _ **A/N: Yes, I think I said that the previous story I uploaded will be the last but I cannot resist, you know. My current exams are over, and I am just awaiting the return of my papers next week. The papers were killers, though. As much as I want to say I was prepared and did well**_ _ **…**_ _ **Anyway, I was hesitating to make this a PJ fanfic. It was a battle between Alex Rider and PJ and I guess PJ had more potential. Heh.**_

 _ **On with the story.**_

* * *

 **Hazel**

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself."

"Percy…" Hazel rolled her eyes before giving Percy a great smack upside on the head.

"What's that for?" Percy exclaimed, while he rubbed his head, "Why are you here for?" Percy grinned as he shuffled more to the side, allowing Hazel to sit next to him on the beach.

"Why are you out of the camp? Everyone else is looking frantically for you," Hazel asked, slightly leaning into Percy. It was extremely cold on the beach. Despite that, Percy only had a thin shirt and his acid-washed jeans on. Hazel, on the other hand, had one long sleeved jacket and below that was SPQR purple shirt and underneath that… was another thermal wear.

And, she was still shivering.

"Well, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about?" Hazel enquired curiously.

Percy glanced sideways at her and laughed, "Nothing really. Just about Nico."

Hazel inhaled sharply. What could Percy be thinking about Nico for? She kept her silence, knowing that if Percy wanted to, she would definitely tell her. So, she waited, looking at the sea waves crashing on the shore.

"He told me he liked me."

Hazel inhaled sharply again. She kind of knew about this but there was no confirmation from both sides. Ever since Nico and Jason came back from visiting Cupid, they were pretty odd. Nico avoided all topics about Percy and every single time Percy's name was mentioned, Jason would give a side-ways glance at Nico, subtly. But Hazel noticed it every time. She did not answer or reply to Percy's statement. It was odd… It was surprising, yet not so much.

Percy waited. She knew he was waiting for a response. Waiting for her to be ready to accept that his brother was gay.

"I see."

Percy sighed, "I didn't knew till he told me last week. Right after the war. I couldn't believe my ears, to say."

Hazel found herself nodding, "Well, me too."

"I thought you knew… you know," Percy turned and look at her in the eye before turning towards the sea again, "Being her precious sister and all…" Percy laughed, but it was not his usual light-hearted laugh. It was tensed and even sounded forced.

"I've hurt him, over and over again, Hazel."

Hazel looked down. Have Percy really done that? If he did not know that Nico, her brother, liked him, was it Percy's fault?

"It's not your fault, Percy," Hazel managed to maintain some calmness in her voice. She reached out to pat Percy's shoulder.

Percy glanced at her, some worry and sadness lingering in his sea-green eyes, "It is, Hazel."

Hazel waited, again. Percy was not yet done and if she spoke now…

"I've hurt him over and over again by being so intimate to Annabeth in front of him. He was only a kid, Hazel… He loved me, even if I was the one who killed his sister…"

"That's not true, Perseus Jackson!" Hazel stood up quickly, glaring down at the boy that was looking up at her shockingly, "Bianca's death wasn't your fault! Neither is it your fault that Nico loved you!"

Percy laughed, less forced now, "Sit down, Haz."

And only Percy can call her by that name without her being embarrassed. Hell, when Frank first called her Haze, she hated it. Why would she want to have a pet name that was similar to that heavy fog that covered the city? When Percy laughed it off when she demanded to be not called Haze, she was shocked. He laughed again, before saying, "Then how about Haz?"

"I was just speaking my thoughts, though. I do know it is not my fault, probably—" Hazel made a small noise at this point, "— But I just can't help it, you know…"

And Percy knew Hazel knew. It was like that with Leo Valdez as well. She could not have helped it if Leo looked exactly like Sammy, or that Leo liked her. She could not have been that pretty, yet Leo and Frank took a liking towards her.

She have been blaming herself when Leo kind of expressed his liking for her and that she rejected him. It was even worse when she became even more intimate with Frank. She…

Oh gods…

She even kissed in front of Leo…

She might have had her usual shocked look. The type of look that she have when she discovered something that she have yet before. Percy was silent and observing her, not saying anything. After a few minutes of silence, where Hazel was still deep in shock and Percy had been observing the sea waves for a while, Percy spoke.

"Hey, Haz, wanna go diving?"

 **/**

Hazel was terrified. Utterly terrified. She was the daughter of the underwater. So, like Percy, they do not go into any of the other big Three's realm. Percy was scared of flying and she was scared of water. Simple as that.

Yet, when Percy asked her whether she wanted to go diving with him, she could not refuse. Those deep sea-green eyes… She was mesmorised and did not even realised she nodded her head until Percy carried her, bridal style, and started for the sea. She had grabbed onto Percy's neck so hard that her knuckles went white and her eyes clenched so tightly when they went underwater.

She.

Could.

Breathe.

"Haha! Haz, open your eyes!" Percy exclaimed as he placed her gently down on her feet. She was touching floor.

Holy Hades.

Right in front of her were a lot of sea creatures. There were fishes. Different kinds of fishes. Even sharks. And, hippopocampi.

Lots of them.

"Wow… Percy, this is…" She turned and faced Percy, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Paradise, isn't it?" He laughed when a shark came over and nuzzled into Percy. Hazel panicked internally. The air bubble is going to burst!

"Nah," Percy laughed again, stroking the shark near its fin. The shark leaned towards his touch and Percy giggled.

"Nah, what?" Hazel asked bemusedly.

"The air bubble won't burst," Percy smiled, chasing the shark away before sitting down on the sea bed. Hazel followed suit.

"It looks like a mini aquarium, doesn't it?" Percy smiled, sticking his hand out of the bubble with a pop and feeling the cool water.

"Yea, it's warm in here, compared to the sea breeze."

Percy looked right at her, raising his eyebrows, "Ah, it's just the air bubble. I'm maintaining the temperature over here. I knew you were cold."

Now it was time for Hazel to look at him.

"Well…" Percy raised his hand to rub his head absentmindedly, "you were kinda shivering and you kept rubbing your arms."

"Oh," Hazel did not realise she was mid-way rubbing her arms at that point and quickly put her arms by the side before tittering, "is that why you brought me here?"

Percy shook his head, before smiling sadly, "I reminded you of things."

Hazel's mouth formed a small "O".

Percy continued, "I knew they were kinda unhappy too. And when I'm unhappy, I look at the sea. Well, we were kinda already looking at the sea… So, I figured you might want to experience behind in a sea aquarium."

Hazel laughed, "You're good. Thanks."

"Bet it's your first, isn't it?"

Hazel nodded, looking up at the sharks and fishes that were circling them, "Are they talking to you?"

Percy nodded, "Some weird things like 'Oh great, mighty Son of the Sea, please help us' or like 'Son of the Sea, please play with us!' Things like that."

"Sounds kinda fun."

"Nah, ain't that fun when a bunch of them speaks at the same time though."

And at that point in time, Hazel understood. She understood what it means to have a friend, a brother, that can read your minds and do whatever he can to make you feel better.

To her, Percy Jackson was great. Even greater than ever.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter: Frank**_


	2. Frank

Nunchi

 _Nunchi, sometimes noonchi, is a Korean concept signifying the subtle art and ability to listen and gauge others' moods. In Western culture, nunchi could be described as the concept of emotional intelligence. It is of central importance to the dynamics of interpersonal relationships. / Wikipedia_

 _Opps, someone said it was portugeuse. Guess it was mixed up._

 _Ready. Set. Go._

* * *

Frank

Frank was sitting right at the edge of the ledge, a place where Percy frequently visited. The sunset did not look well like any other that Frank had seen; this particular sunset seemed to be rather red, which should have been beautiful for most, pretty for some. Yet, Frank thought that it was the scariest sunset he had ever seen. After all, red was the color of flame and fire and fire would burn his existence into the Underworld, pretty literally.

Oh, how he hated red.

Sometimes, he would hate the people that are (not _were_ , Frank chided himself, Leo is definitely still alive) associated with red. Namely, Leo. He really did not like Leo the first time he had seen that guy. Well, have you ever seen that guy? The way he turned his gaze on Hazel whenever she walked past, or when he lighted his fingers up to impress… _whoever_ he was interested in.

To be fair, Leo had returned with a fireproof pouch to protect that feeble thin wood of his. However, no one can really blame Frank when he says that he is still afraid that the thin, fragile wood would instantaneously combust, bringing Frank's existence along with it.

To hell with it! Frank threw another pebble into the sea, gazing into the dark sky. The stars started to appear, and Frank does think he preferred the night sky. The stars shone brightly and he like to think that the stars are all winking at him, _no matter whomever else said otherwise._

Angered, not by any means by who or what, but more of himself, Frank stood up quickly, his toes dangling precariously off the ledge a little and let out a guttural scream. The scream brought a little of his energy with it and he seemed to find himself, free-falling into the sea.

Closing his eyes to accept his fate, where he will soon find himself drenched wet, and of course, unable to explain to Hazel or anyone else what he was doing, he sighed.

Only to be pulled backwards.

 _Whaa…_

"What do you think you are doing, Frankie-boy?"

Face-to-face with his distant… what was it again? Cousin? Brother?

"Oh hey, it's you."

"Oh yes, it's me."

Percy huffed before pressing the huge teen onto the stone ledge before dusting himself and proceeded to sit beside Frank.

"What's with the suicidal thoughts?"

Frank threw another pebble into the sea, which hopped before sinking down. He sighed.

"Frankie-boy."

"What?" Frank answered, feeling rather annoyed. "Don't call me Frankie-boy."

Percy gave him one glance and pursed his lips. Frank turned back to the sea and picked up another pebble. He threw another pebble into the sea, with no luck that the pebble had hopped more than before.

"Ouch."

Frank swiveled his head to look at the teen that was seated beside him. Percy had his eyes closed and his eyebrows scrunched together—a perfect testament that the "ouch" came from him.

"What?" Frank panicked internally. Was Percy hurt? Was Percy injured somewhere? Had Percy accidentally injured himself when he was pulling Frank back up the ledge? However, before Frank could express his worries to the child of Neptune, said child opened his sea green eyes.

"The fishes said ouch." Percy's sea green eyes gazed straight into Frank's eyes.

"Huh?"

Percy frowned and leaned in closer, "Are you by any means, deaf?" Percy grabbed Frank's ears and gave them a good tug (earning a strangled "Hey!" from the big teen). "I said, the fishes said ouch."

"I heard you the first time!" Frank replied angrily, his cold fingers closing in on his ears, soothing the red ears from the pain.

"Uh-huh." Percy raised his eyebrows, "Then why did you 'huh?' me?"

"Well… the reply was unexpected?"

"Oh, the hippocampi cursed you as well."

"What?"

Percy did not reply, instead, his finger was pointing to something in the horizon. Frank saw a few hippocampi in the sea, raising his snout defiantly, giving dolphin-shrieks (perhaps, cursing Frank) and gave him one evil eye before swimming away.

"What…" Frank was confused and turned to Percy for help.

"You were throwing pebbles, Frankie-boy."

"Uh…" Then Frank got it. _Oh._

Percy seemed to ignore the fact that Frank got why the sea creatures were cursing him and continued to babble, "Well, your first pebble hit this octopus straight on the eye and it got pretty pissed off. He kind of screamed… My ears almost burst, mind you. The second pebble hit onto this newborn dolphin and the mother was really angry. The rest of the pebbles hit some fishes and hippocampi. Be glad that they weren't that angry, actually."

"Oh." Frank did not know what to reply.

Percy turned to him and gave a bright smile, "Well, the newborn dolphin was pretty chill about it. Mind you though, the mother was screeching like a banshee."

"That's what brought you here?"

"Nope!" Percy grinned, looking up into the sky. His hair poked his eye and he brushed the strand of hair away.

"Frankie, do you see that constellation over there?"

Frank looked up and saw the constellation. It was shaped like a girl holding a bow. Somewhat like a female version Orion, but not really as well. A milder… more beautiful version of Orion.

On a side note, "I told you to stop calling me 'Frankie-boy'!"

"That's Zoe Nightshade."

Frank thought that he had heard the name before and suddenly, he remembered where he had heard of that before, "The hunter."

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful."

Percy grinned, albeit the pained smile and unshed tears glistening in the eyes, "Yes, I think she is beautiful as well."

"You fell in love with her?"

"What?" Now, Percy was flustered. "What? Of course not! Zoe hated me!"

"Keyword: ha _ted_."

"Well, yeah. She's a hunter. I'm a boy. I mean she's destined to hate me."

"But not anymore."

Percy's grin faltered, "Well, she's dead."

Frank's eyebrows furrowed, "You know that I don't mean it that way."

"Yeah, I know that, 'dolt."

"We saved Artemis, and she kind of sacrificed ourselves. Killed by Atlas. Artemis made her part of the stars she loved so much…"

Percy trailed off, looking at the stars. Frank knew that despite the teen looking tough, he was actually pretty soft in the inside. Of course, he was hurting a lot as well. So many deaths… All these deaths were kind of on him. Of course, he is hurting. Frank clutched the fireproof pouch—was Leo's death ( _no of course not, Leo is not dead_ )…

Frank did not want to think of it at all.

Percy looked at Frank again; His eyes glistened as he dragged Frank into the sea with one swift pull. He engaged his arm to grab the other's wrist, pulling it together with him when he threw himself off the ledge and jumped into the sea.

Frank thought that he knew Percy. Frank thought that he would know Percy after so many adventures with him.

Well, he was wrong.

Frank realized that he did not know Percy at all the moment he felt his wrist being pulled and the sudden sensation of his chest and face hitting the water. His eyes flew shut the moment salt water clashed with his eyes but his mouth was just a tad slower in closing, hence, Frank drank a lot of saltwater.

Soft giggles went into his ears and Frank realized that he got hear again.

Not to mention, see.

He opened his eyes, while spluttering out saltwater and turned a few rounds before spotting a totally dry Percy on the ledge above him.

"That was uncalled for!" Frank shouted.

"Pranks are supposed to be uncalled for." Percy laughed before standing up and jumping off the ledge, the other side, mind you, where the land was.

"Ta-ta, Frankie-boy!"

"What!" Frank shouted, his arms and legs still moving as he tried his best to tread water, "Say what!"

Frank could hear the pout in the others' voice when he replied, with soft giggles, "Ta-ta means bye bye! In other words, I'm leaving you behind!"

"You better watch out, you seaweed kelp!"

A bit more laughter.

"I'll catch you!"

A distant shout told Frank that Percy was already halfway back to the camp, "Of course! Try to get out of the waters before the harpies catch you!"

"Urgh! PERCY JACKSON!"

A lack of reply told Frank that Percy was really gone. Frank hit the water hard before he felt himself moving.

He looked down and saw the hippocampi that cursed him just now carrying him. Frank smiled, _guess that seaweed called him._

Frank stared up and saw Zoe Nightshade; the stars blinking as if Zoe herself was winking at him. Frank smiled.

 _If his wood ever caught fire, then just put it out with water._

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: Leo**_

 _"Of course, you are an asshole."_


	3. Leo

Nunchi

 _Ready?_

* * *

Leo

Leo landed in Ogygia as expected. Stroking his smoking dragon, Fetus gave a snort, where smoke came out of his nostrils with a puff.

"Gotta fix you up, buddy." Leo gave the dragon another stroke before smiling, "After I find my flaming hot girlfriend."

"Uh-huh, I'm just flaming hot now, uh?" A sweet voice echoed from behind.

"Na-uh," Leo's smile seemed to extend more than his face could contain, "You're more than flaming hot." Leo turned around, reaching out to grab the slender waist. Pulling the other close, his lips landed on the beautiful woman's forehead. Using that as an indication that a kiss was in order, Calypso pulled Leo's face down and their lips crashed.

When they finally separated, a snort was heard from the smoking dragon and the couple turned to it breathlessly.

The dragon gave another snort and rolled its mechanical eyes ( _When could it roll his eyes_ ) and seemed to say, _Don't mind me. Continue snogging and ignore this flaming dragon light bulb._

This seemed to make Leo and Calypso laugh and it was not before long till the couple was on the ground, clutching their stomachs and trying their best to stop their mirth.

Breathlessly, they stopped and they were on the ground next to each other, with their faces facing the sky. Leo smiled before putting an arm underneath Calypso's neck and the other snuggled closer to Leo, making Leo squirm from the warmth he felt from the other.

"I think Fetus is angry," Leo commented.

 _Well, if the angry snorts and the furious mechanical clinking was any indication._

"I think your camp will be angry with you."

"Do you want to leave Ogygia?"

"Let's go."

Leo pulled her up, to a standing position after he had stood up himself. Dusting herself off, Calypso got her servants to grab her two suitcases and Leo raised his eyebrows, " Two?"

Calypso raised her eyebrows as well, "That's all."

"Only?" Leo smirked.

Calypso gave a bark of laughter before slapping Leo's shoulder affectionately.

Leo climbed onto the dragon's back and pulled his girlfriend onto the dragon. Leo stroked the dragon, "Ready to go, Festus?"

Festus snorted again, shook its head like a dog, as if to say, _Ready then ever, Boss._

The dragon soared into the sky and Calypso screamed with happiness as she finally leaved the damned island. Hand in hand, Calypso's arm slung around her boyfriend's waist and leaned in, till her mouth was at his neck.

"Hate you, fire-boy."

/

Leo was very sure that the campers were going to kill him. Like, they would first congratulate him (why do they need to congratulate him that _he_ was alive? Shouldn't _they_ be congratulating themselves that the great Leo was back?) that he was alive (save Piper whom he was really sure would murder him at first sight), then try to kill him, revive him, _then_ kill him again just to make sure he does not do this "disappearing act" again. He told his worries to Calypso and his girlfriend only laughed, "I would do that if you disappeared on me, no worries there."

Well, Leo was pretty worried.

When he arrived in Camp Half-Blood, which was slightly 2 months after his great disappearing act, he confirmed his suspicions. His brothers and sisters tried to murder him after the initial shock of "All Hail Lord Leo!" and well, basically that Leo had survived. Although, Leo was secretly surprised that Piper was not at Camp Half-Blood but instead at Camp Jupiter visiting her boyfriend. Honestly, Leo was expecting that Percy and Annabeth were there with her as well. Leo would want to avoid the onslaught of his 'bestest' friends any other day.

No such luck for Leo though.

"So are Annabeth and Percy visiting Camp Juppy as well?" Leo asked, fingers curled tight around Calypso's.

"You wish." A steely voice came from behind Leo and he visibly gulped. As much as he thought himself as someone that was brave and confident and _yaddayaddayadda_ , Annabeth always scared him.

To be truthful, a lot of things scared him. He was scared of Annabeth, his mechanics spoiling, fear of heights ( _that is why he_ never _looks down_ ) and…

Fear of his loved ones disappearing.

It was ironic, really. After all, the one who disappeared was he, but he was terrified when he left Calypso, as she had, in a sense, disappeared on him. He craved for contact, afraid that one day, Calypso would disappear like how his mother did. When Annie and Perce dropped into Tartarus, he was afraid that they would disappear on him. Like… POOF and they were gone.

A squeeze on his hand told Leo that he needed to come back to the present. The past has passed, and therefore shall stay as the past. His fears should not cripple him but instead, should make him stronger.

 _Yeah, right._

Leo looked into the stormy grey eyes of Annabeth Chase and gulped.

"Hey, Annie, long time no see, huh?" Leo smiled, reaching over to give a pat on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth had her arms akimbo and she rolled her eyes before extending both of her arms, pulling Leo into a tight embrace.

Not to mention that Leo had gotten a huge shock from Annabeth's reaction. This made him feel slightly hopeful about Piper's reaction.

Keyword: slightly.

After being released from the hug, where he had no idea when Calypso had even released his hand, he looked around to search for Annabeth's famous boyfriend.

Seemingly to have understood his actions, or could have possibly read his mind (One never dismissed the mind-reading ability of Annabeth Chase), Annabeth replied, "He is back in his cabin."

"Oh?" Leo raised his eyebrows and gave Calypso a side-glance. Calypso returned his glance with a small smile, but Leo could see her worries about meeting her previous lover. ( _I mean, honestly, who wouldn't especially when they separated because of some war and like, come on, man! If I were Calypso, I'll probably slap Percy for being such an ass to me and whatever.)_

"Of course, you are an asshole, Leo Valdez. I could see through your mind now," Annabeth rolled her eyes and pushed the other slightly, " Go ahead and find him and slap him or whatever." She turned towards Leo's girlfriend and pulled her hand, "Come on Calypso, I'll show you around."

Leo was a tad worried at what Annie would do to his girlfriend; after all, her boyfriend almost left her for his girlfriend.

 _Oh gosh, so damn complicated._

"Ya, you're complicated and we're simple," Annabeth replied to his thoughts, which made him wonder whether he said any of those out loud. A look from Calypso told him that he did not and he internally sighed a sigh of relief.

"But wait, Leo." Leo stopped in his tracks and turn to Annabeth.

/

Leo knocked on the door of cabin 3, not expecting any reply, since Annabeth mentioned that Percy was asleep.

" _Dead to the world, in fact." Annabeth had scoffed._

" _But, it's like… 3PM. Do correct me if I'm wrong though, didn't reply have to care much about time in the past few months." Leo had answered._

" _Well, yeah. He didn't turn up for any exercise or activity. Even his favourite kayaking."_

 _Leo had raised his eyebrows and Annabeth replied, "We had a tough day yesterday and I think he is just tired. I'll let you wake him up today. Do a good job."_

 _Annabeth had winked, "I'm counting on ya."_

Screw the job. Waking Percy? Been there, done that. Waking Percy after he was supposedly 'dead'? _Well, shit._

"Perce, I'm coming in!"

Leo opened the door to a fully darkened room, which was unlike Percy, whom had always preferred to sleep in a slightly lit room.

"Perce?"

Leo had heard Percy's wheeze even before he saw Percy. Well, the wheezes and coughs.

"Perce, you OK?"

What greeted Leo was Percy's face, which was totally wet with his own perspiration. His orange shirt was damp and stick to his body, like a second layer of skin. His black hair was unnaturally wet and his sea-green eyes were nowhere to be seen. His eyes were screwed shut and a constant grimace on his face.

"OK, you look totally unfine."

Leo tried to wake Percy by shaking his shoulder slightly, to find that the other was heating up with fever. To make it worse, Leo was a constant source of heat and it would undoubtedly make his fever worse.

Like how he burnt his mother in his own fire.

 _Dammit!_ Leo shook his head and tried to focus on getting Percy to wake up. Soon enough, Percy coughed weakly and his fingers twitched, giving Leo the indication that he was waking up.

"Perce?" Leo called his name gently and tried feeling Percy's forehead again. The fever was rising and Leo knew that it was pretty serious.

Percy's sea green eyes opened weakly and called out with a raspy voice, "Leo?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Don't worry, I'll get you to the infirmary, OK?"

Percy shook his head weakly, "No… Don't want Annie to know." Percy's eyes scrunched up tight again and tried to focus on Leo, "Are you real?"

"Ya, I'm real, Perce," Leo tried his best to not chuckle before replacing his face with a face of worry, "Are you sure you don't need the infirmary?"

Percy shook his head, "Just a slight fever. Nothing to worry."

"Slight?" Leo scoffed as he tried to pull the other teen out of his soaked shirt, "Your fever's anything but slight."

Percy pulled his face into a grimace before coughing weakly. The type of cough that you reluctantly give into because you know how well it hurts.

"How did you get sick?" Leo asked when he managed to fit Percy into a sweater that kind of made the shivering less obvious.

"Wound. Infected." Percy replied in short answers, seemingly to be unable to say anything more. When Leo turned to him, Percy was back on his bed and had the covers pulled up.

"Where's the wound? How did you get that?"

"Bulls." Percy had dragged the word pretty long that it kind of made it sound like 'bullies' instead.

"Minotaur?"

Percy shook his head, " Coldchian Bulls."

"What?" Leo raised his eyebrows and stopped to replace the wet flannel on the other's head.

" _Oh._ Colchis Bull." Leo's dad's bulls.

"Mmm…" Percy hummed in satisfaction when the cool flannel was placed on his forehead. Leo was about to leave the room to call for help when Percy said weakly, "Hey, Leo."

Leo returned back to the bed and sat on the edge, dipping the mattress a little.

"I'm cold."

Leo raised his eyebrows again and pursed his lips, "Are you sure you do not want to go to the infirmary? From the looks of it, you're in a pretty serious state."

"No…"

"Why did they even release you from the infirmary?" Leo asked worriedly, replacing the flannel again, earning a hum of satisfaction from the sick teen.

"Didn't go… at all…"

"Eh?" Leo glared at Percy angrily; sure that he could not see him.

"Didn't want Annie to… worry…" A soft cough.

"Where are you injured?" Leo asked again, now searching the room for any nectar. A thought came to him suddenly, "Did you have so much intake of nectar and ambrosia that made your temperature skyrocket?"

Percy opened one sea-green eye meekly which confirmed Leo's suspicions.

"So is the wound gone?"

Percy did not seem to have heard Leo as he replied, "I'm cold."

Leo sighed, "I'll go get more blankys for you."

"No…" Percy whined and got up into a half-seating position. Apparently, that proved to be a wrong move when Percy started coughing uncontrollably. Leo quickly doubled over and tried to ease Percy's cough by stroking his back. When Leo's fingers brushed across a small part of his back, Percy flinched visibly and now Leo was staring right at a frightened Percy.

Leo was worried and quickly stood up, "Oh gosh! Sorry! Do you want me to take a look at your wound?"

Percy gave a weak smile before gesturing to the water. After a few sips of the water, Percy replied in his hoarse voice, "That was where my vulnerable spot was, when I bathed in the River Styx."

Leo gave a startled look before helping Percy to lie down on the bed.

"Why did you tell me?"

Percy looked at him straight in the eye and replied, "I'm cold."

Evidently, Percy was shivering quite a bit and Leo took a deep breath before lighting up his finger.

In the sudden brightness of the flame, Leo went momentarily blind and missed the small smile that Percy gave.

"That's better?"

Percy hummed in satisfaction before closing his eyes. His breathing was still shaky and his face was clammy and pale but he looked much better than he was.

"Perce?" Leo asked softly, confirming that the teen on the bed was now asleep.

 _Instead of being the fire that destroys all, I'll be the fire that warms the fall._

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter: Calypso_**

 _"You're not forgiven. Ever."_

* * *

 _It'll be nice if you reviewed._


	4. Calypso

**Nunchi**

* * *

Calypso

When Calypso first touched the island that was not Ogygia, she was so frightened. She was not sure if she will be repelled by the soil or if she would be magically teleported back to Ogygia. To her greatest relief, she was not repelled or teleported. She was still standing on the soil. The soil where Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson came from.

She stared at Leo and gave him a smile. She was grateful that Leo was there for her. After all, every single hero that she met… She had hoped, despite her arrival at Camp Half-Blood was anything but not celebrated, that she will not meet Percy Jackson. Of course, the fates loved to tease her. On the third day of being at the camp while having breakfast, Percy appeared at his table.

"Has your fever gone down?" Calypso heard Annabeth asking him.

His reply was soft but his sheepish smile was flashed. He scratched his head and gave Annabeth a peck on the forehead, which made the other girl recoil slightly. Calypso guessed that Percy's fever has yet to subside, although it was just a slight fever. Calypso gave Leo side-wards glance, where he returned with a sad smile. Although Calypso was rather glad that she had escaped the cursed island, she was not yet so sure that she has accepted the idea of living with other half-bloods. She half-wished that Leo could have a … _a-part-ment?_ with her somewhere…

Perhaps Manhattan.

Calypso glanced at Percy again, and realized that he was also looking at her. Embarrassed, she turned away from his intense look and stared at her food.

Perhaps, it was rather wistful of her to wish that herself and Percy would never have the time to meet or talk.

The conch horn sounded to signal the start of Capture the Flag. Calypso jumped when Leo placed a hand on her shoulder. Leo laughed and pulled Calypso closer, breathing out against her skin. Calypso closed her eyes, enjoying the hug, as she loved the warmth that Leo emitted.

"Get a room, guys!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Leo!"

"It's capture the flag! Not capture the hug!"

Leo laughed – and Calypso loved that carefree laughter – and Leo let go of her, "Don't worry," he whispered into her eye, tickling her ear in the process, "I'll take care of you."

Calypso nodded before giving her boyfriend a half-hearted pat, "Go and get 'em, fireboy."

Calypso watched as her boyfriend moved away from her, shouting at his cabin mates about strategies and traps. It would have been a perfect day if nothing went wrong. However, Murphy's Law stated that anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

Calypso was staring at the creek as she stood in the shadows of a tree. She sat down and started to pick at the grass. She pouted when a tree nymph glared at her for destroying the nature. Calypso laughed, "These are weeds." The tree nymph's eyes widened before a blush appeared on her cheeks. She huffed before going back into her tree.

Calypso heard him even before he appeared. With lightning speed, Calypso stood up and took a swift swipe at the person that was creeping up to her. Calypso felt her dagger drag open the skin of the other, and felt almost satisfied until she realized that she just attacked a camper. A camper who could possibly be 10-year-old. She did not even realize that the camper had returned her strike and was not able to react when the camper strike her hard on the head. She stumbled backwards, clutching onto her head and felt a trickle of ichor sliding down the side of her face. She lashed out, not caring for the identity of the camper, catching the camper in the stomach and suddenly, she could hear. She did not even realize her ears became plugged and guessed it was a side effect from the blow.

"-pso! It's me!"

Calypso looked up from her position, where she was kneeling on the ground, breathing hard. Across her, lying right against the tree was a wounded Percy. Percy was clutching onto his stomach, wincing with every breath. His left sleeve was turning redder each second as blood trickled out of the wound that Calypso had given him. On his right eye, there was a shallow cut, which Calypso assumed he had gotten from another camper during the game.

 _Right_. Capture the Flag.

"I'm not on any team. You can't take me as hostage."

Percy looked up at her, where he was previously poking at his left arm, "I know."

"Then why did you attack me?"

"I didn't!" Percy replied angrily, "You did!"

Calypso willed herself to stay calm and instantly healed her head wound, "Well, you were being sneaky!"

"I wasn't?" Percy said, wincing as he tried to sit up from his position on the ground.

Calypso walked over and extended a hand but Percy ignored her hand entirely and was trying to stand up by himself. Calypso's eyes twitched, "I'm trying to help you here."

"Uh-huh," Percy said as he managed to stand up by holding onto the tree and worked his way up, "I am refusing it."

"Why?" Calypso asked, rather annoyed.

"No reason," Percy replied, eyes turning away. Somehow, Percy must have realized that he had strike Calypso as well and turned back, eyes slightly widened, "Eh! Are you injured?"

"Yes, thanks to you," Calypso's eyes flashed anger, "And healed, no thanks to you."

"Someone's being unfriendly."

"You were the unfriendly one first!"

"No, you wounded me first!"

"You were sneaky!"

"I was not sneaky!"

"You were!"

"I was not!"

"You sneaked up behind me first!"

"I definitely did not sneak up."

"You left me first! You're not forgiven. Ever!"

"…"

Calypso covered her mouth quickly and glanced up into Percy's eyes. She saw haunted and distanced eyes. Percy looked away and took a step backwards. However, he did it too fast and his injury flared up in pain.

"Augh…" Percy doubled over and clutched on his stomach.

"Oh my god. Percy are you-!"

"Yeah, I'm fi-fine," Percy said through clenched teeth.

Apparently he was not feeling fine at all as he vomited.

"Ugh…" Percy moaned, clutching onto his stomach before looking up, "Did it get on you…?"

"Why are you caring about that! You vomited blood!" Calypso shrieked.

"It's o-okay." Percy shivered as his took a wrist across his lips and grimaced at the taste in his mouth.

"It's not." Calypso said fiercely and forced Percy up on his feet, "I would heal you but I've used a fraction of my strength fighting you and healing myself just now."

Percy looked up at her, "You still have godly powers?"

"Titan powers," she corrected, "Yes, not a lot as I am no longer there."

"Ah…" Percy grimaced slightly as he swayed, "you know you are no longer there, right?"

Calypso looked up and into his eyes, "Yes."

Percy smiled and took her hand into his –she had gave a strangled "Hey!"- and pulled her down to touch the ground. Percy opened her clenched fist and took up a bunch of soil with his left fist and dumped it into hers.

"This isn't Ogygia's soil."

Calypso raised her eyebrow, "Uh-huh, I know."

"Say it."

Calypso pursed her lips, and she knew she could not say the 'O' word. At least, not yet.

"What's your point?"

"If you are out of that nightmare, you can say it."

"That's just stupid."

"Then say it."

"No."

"Calypso…"

"No."

Percy sighed before standing up, wincing and clutched his stomach. He was getting paler each second, and Calypso was getting worried.

"Let's get you to the infirmary now."

"Wait."

Calypso stopped and turned back, "What!" She was getting annoyed and worried. And, annoyed.

And, worried.

"You know, being afraid is alright," Percy muttered, clutching his left arm, desperately trying to staunch the blood flow, "but if you don't try to get over it, it won't be ok."

"What are you implying?" Calypso crossed her arms.

"You know I was afraid when was in…"Percy closed his eyes and struggled to form the word, "Tar-Tartarus. I am trying to get over it now. I am still having flashbacks but I know I can get over it and the easiest is to say the name of the place."

"It's not like that."

"It's not?" Percy came closer, his eyes glinted dangerously. "It's not that you were so lonely and frustrated that you were trapped in that place? It is really not because that you were so sick and tired of heroes that you fall in love with have to leave that island, and you will be abandoned?"

"…"

"You see," Percy gave a wan smile and reached out with his slightly bloody right palm and touched Calypso's face, "I understand how you feel. I know and I tried to get you out of the island. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to confirm you were really out, or perhaps assumed that you were out already, before I was whisked to another place and was in slumber for 8 months." Percy smiled more vibrantly, and took her arm and made her touch his cheeks, "But you're here now. You're out of Ogygia and out here. With Leo."

Calypso's eyes refused to listen to her brain and started to tear up. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she took in Percy's words.

Yes, she is in Leo's world now. She will never return to Ogygia. Ever.

Percy closed his eyes and leaned forward and Calypso internally panicked. Was Percy going to kiss her?!

"Wait! Percy!"

Calypso felt Percy's lips on her forehead…

…as well as his entire weight. Calypso, unable to take on his weight and coupled with the shock, fell backwards onto the grass. Percy slumped into her shoulder; his breathing shallow and rapid.

"Percy?!"

Calypso looked to the camper on her shoulder and saw a very pale Percy.

"Damn it!" She gathered her energy and shouted into the skies, "Help!"

Percy was lifted from her shoulder a few minutes later, as campers came running and tried to get Percy to swallow some ambrosia and nectar. Annabeth ran over and was almost crying, "I knew it! I told you not to play!" Percy laughed weakly, "Wise girl, I don't listen to instructions well." Annabeth hit her boyfriend hard on the shoulder, "You ought to!" She placed a hand on his forehead, "Ugh! I knew it! Your fever rose again! Back to bed, now!"

Calypso felt an arm slid around her waist and she leaned into the warm hug.

"Hey, are you injured?"

"No, it's Percy's blood."

"Eh?!"

She is home.

* * *

 _Really wanted to address the curse of Calypso on Percy in Tartarus. Subtle hints in this chapter but in the end, I realised that Percy isn't the type that will remember something like that. Even if he does, he will not mention it to Calypso._

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Jason_

" _Cousin, you can be so dense, sometimes."_


End file.
